Under the Moonlight
by alyssialui
Summary: Luna happens upon a tall stranger under the pale moonlight. Luna/Sanguini.


_A/N: Luna happens upon a tall stranger under the pale moonlight. Luna/Sanguini. Have you guys ever read this pairing? Me neither. I was struck with an odd inspiration and plot bunny at 1:30 in the morning._

_Submission for:_

_**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry (Challenges & Assignments): **Herbology Assignment #6 - Write about a Vampire_

_**Greek Mythology Mega Prompt Challenge: **Wood Nymphs – Write about seduction._

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter._

* * *

><p>Luna walked into the small group of trees near to her home. It was dark but this was the perfect time to get those glowing mushrooms she had heard so much about. She had wanted to study them, learn their properties and see if anything useful would come of them.<p>

She walked bravely through the forest, her tiny woven basket on her arm and hummed a line of a forgotten song to keep her company. She should have probably asked someone to follow her, her father would definitely have liked to come along, but Luna felt like she should go alone tonight.

She didn't know long she had walked but judging by the position of the half moon, it had been at least an hour. She had lost sight of her home a few moments back and wondered if she would be able to find her way after collecting the mushrooms. But she wasn't too worried. She was a witch and knew that magic could always get her out of any problem.

There was the snapping of a branch up ahead and Luna slowly drew her wand from behind her ear. She didn't exactly know what lurked within this forest but you could never be too careful. She squinted her eyes to hopefully make out the source of the sound in the pale moonlight. Up ahead, she saw the silhouette of what appeared to be a man, a very tall, wiry man.

"Hello?" Luna said hesitantly as she walked a few steps forward.

The man shifted from the shadows and into the open, causing Luna to freeze in her movements. She had read about them before, her father had even ran an article in the Quibbler after sitting down with one over scones, but this was her first time meeting one.

His skin was pale, almost sickly, as the moonlight reflected off it. He was definitely tall and willowy, as if a strong breeze could blow him over at any minute. There were dark circles under his eyes as if he hadn't slept in years. But his telltale sign were the tip of his canines which protruded a bit from his closed mouth. Luna was face to face with a vampire who was regarding her with a look of curiosity. She took a few cautious steps back. She wasn't sure if she could take on one on her own. She heard they were also fast and very strong despite their appearances.

"Do not be alarmed, girl. I am not going to hurt you," he said to her, a strange, foreign accent heavy on his voice.

"How do I know that?" Luna asked.

He chuckled, the sound smooth and tempting to her female ears, "You'll just have to trust me."

Despite her trepidation, she found herself walking towards him. "Who are you?" she asked.

"I have had many names, but currently I am known by Sanguini," he said, stepping closer towards her as well. "What is yours, my dear?"

"Luna," she said softly.

"Ah the moon," he said as he looked up to the sky. "My true friend."

She blushed a bit before she asked, "What are you doing here?"

"I was just passing through. I move around a lot, never staying in the same place for too long," he said.

"Oh," Luna said softly. She wasn't sure why she felt disappointed upon hearing that.

He stepped towards her and now he was just a few feet away, "Why were you wandering the forest alone?"

Luna almost couldn't remember. His presence before her was intoxicating and she found herself wanting to reach out and touch him. That's when she saw the basket on her arm. "I came out here looking for glowing mushrooms."

"Ah the _Omphalotus olearius_. I have seen a few of those. Very interesting but also very poisonous," he said, his face inching closer to her.

Luna's breath hitched in her throat. Her eyes locked onto his and she felt herself drowning in them. They were so interesting, the irises red and the pupils narrowed to slits thinner than she had ever seen.

"You're very beautiful, Luna," he said softly, his hand reaching out to grasp hers. "Has anyone ever told you that?"

She shook her head, finding herself unable to speak. Her thoughts were focused on the coldness of his hand in hers.

"They should. People never take the time to appreciate the beauty of the moon," he said leaning closer.

Luna's eyes fluttered closed on her own accord, her lips pouting out in anticipation.

Their lips were only centimetres apart before she felt him shift to go a bit lower, his knees slightly bending. Somewhere in her mind, a tiny voice screamed that something was wrong, that she should run while she still could, but it was drowned out by a strong desire to remain right where she was.

His open mouth was poised and his canines extended. He was this close, about to latch onto her neck and Luna would have let him.

But then he suddenly pulled back, jumping as far from her as possible. "I... can't... do this," he said through gritted teeth.

Luna blinked, her mind becoming a bit clearer, "What?"

"I can't do this to someone like you, Luna. I'm not sure what it is, I've only known you for only a few minutes, but I can't bite you," he said.

She was about to be bitten. She stepped back from him. She was so stupid.

He was mumbling to himself, pacing the forest floor. She could only make a few words. _Never happened before... what could this mean..._ Then he spun on her suddenly, "Luna, please forgive me. Get out of here now, quickly."

The pressing need to run was never more prevalent. She gave him one last look before she sprinted away. He called out to her, "Goodbye, my moon."


End file.
